What if ?
by Manie
Summary: Et si John avait été un scientifique, McKay un militaire, Ronon un médecin ouch , et Carson le leader d’Atlantis ? Carnage en perspective. Vertue comique espérée.
1. Sheppard was a scientist

What if… ?

Disclaimer : La série de m'appartient pas, et elle m'appartiendra sûrement plus jamais puisqu'elle sera supprimée bientôt, paix à son âme. L'histoire est de moi, par contre.

Résumé : Et si John avait été un scientifique, McKay un militaire, Ronon un médecin (ouch), et Carson le leader d'Atlantis ? Carnage en perspective. Vertue comique espérée.

NA : Un peu dans la foulée « Jeux interdits ». Ca m'est venu un soir, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 1 : What if John Sheppard was a scientist ?

Le Docteur John Sheppard n'était pas un imbécile. Au contraire, ses talents en mathématiques l'avaient introduit très vite dans la communauté très fermée de Mensa. Au Collège, il était capable de dessiner Mickey sans le décalquer, à 18 ans, il avait réalisé de ses propres mains une maquette de l'Enterprise à l'aide d'une assiette en carton et de trois tubes de dentifrice et à l'Université, il s'était fait tabasser et enfermer dans un vestiaire suite à son refus d'entrer dans l'équipe de football et d'avoir expliqué au quaterback qu'il risquait d'être atteint de « minimus ancéphalitaris » s'il pratiquait trop régulièrement ce sport. Le capitaine n'avait assurément rien compris, mais il avait horreur qu'on mette en évidence son inculture. Cet incident avait rendu le jeune Sheppard intéressant aux yeux des membres de Mensa, bande de reclus en chemises à carreaux et manches courtes, que la noirceur des casiers avait de toute évidence traumatisé à vie.

Bref, John était un petit génie. Quelques années plus tard, il avait été engagé pour travailler chez « Pi Ta Gore », une filiale de la NASA spécialisée dans le mini-golf indoor… ou officiellement dans les calculs de trajectoires à donner aux satellites afin qu'ils n'entrent pas en collision les uns avec les autres (ce qui en soi les amusait beaucoup plus que le golf, mais ce genre d'incident est plutôt rare vu la taille de… l'espace).

Mais Sheppard aimait aussi éperdument l'aventure, les longues marches dans la forêt, le parcours accrobranche de son jardin et les fusils en plastique.

Aussi, lorsqu'on lui proposa de signer pour une mission hyper secrète aux buts ultratopsecrets, il n'hésita pas plus de quatre jours et s'engagea auprès de l'armée. Il tomba follement amoureux d'une dénommée Samantha Carter, lui fit du gringue à en vomir mais ne parvint pas à la conquérir. Il apprit, lors de son stage sous Cheyenne Montain, l'existence d'une porte intersidérale capable de dématérialiser les molécules de votre corps, de les téléporter à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour enfin vous rematérialiser de l'autre côté. Cette porte des étoiles étant alimentée par un Extracteur de Potentiel du Point Zéro (ou E2PZ), générateur très puissant tirant son énergie des fluctuations du vide quantique (le tout étant formulé à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière (et un accent canadien) et qui devient donc naturellement incompréhensible à tout oreille humaine (ou pas)).

EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ

John Sheppard en était encore à se demander comment il avait fait pour duper tout le monde et parvenir à se hisser au rang de Chef de l'équipe scientifique lorsqu'il arriva sur Atlantis, après avoir « trébuché » à travers le vortex.

« Regardez, les lumières s'allument dans toute la cité ! On dirait qu'elle sent notre présence ! »

« Oui, hum hum », répondit Sheppard. « C'est sûrement à cause du détecteur biométrique intégré dans ces murs », continua-t-il, se félicitant de n'avoir manqué aucun épisode de Star Trek.

Le type à côté de lui le regarda avec un air de dire « mouais, je suis pas con-vaincu mais je vais faire confiance à ce type le temps de voir si y'a quelqu'un de plus compétent dans l'expédition ».

C'est ainsi que le Docteur John Sheppard fit la connaissance du Lieutenant Mérédith McKay.

EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ

A suivre.

EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ EPPZ

Une petite review si vous voulez la suite ? pleaaaaazzz D


	2. McKay was a dangerous armed boy

**Disclaimer** : Atlantis n'est toujours pas à moi. Par contre si Rodney pouvait recracher mon pion d'échec, ce serait sympa, merci.

**AN** : votre : qui est pour la disparition « malencontreuse » d'Elisabeth Weir ?

Chapitre 2 : What if McKay was a dangerous armed man ?

Le major Mérédith Rodney McKay n'était pas un imbécile non plus. Il était doué d'un talent inné pour le raisonnement tactique. A l'âge de cinq ans, il avait avalé son premier pion d'échec, ce qui le mena tout droit aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche. A 12 ans, il reçut un ours en peluche, qu'il ne lâcha plus, en gagnant un tournoi de Monopoli. A 18 ans, il fut diplômé en art dramatique et fut reçu avec distinction pour son rôle dans la réadaptation de la pièce « GI Joe chez les Bisounours ».

Il travailla durant 5 ans dans l'élaboration d'un jeu vidéo nommé « Pokémon : tuez-les tous ! » et qu'il considéra longtemps comme un joyau du jeu didactique pour les moins de sept ans. Son talent pour le pilotage virtuel d'avion de chasse l'amena à être repéré par l'armée. Un jour qu'il s'amusait à piloter pour la première fois un hélicoptère, on lui assigna par mégarde la mission d'amener un dénommé Jack O'Neill jusqu'à un avant-post secret en Antarctique.

Après avoir failli tuer le Général O'Neill dans un presque-crash dans la neige, il inventa une histoire de drone qui l'aurait attaqué pour justifier son incompétence. Ainsi débarqua-t-il dans le projet Atlantis. Fatigué par les émotions de la journée, il s'installa dans le relax qui clignotait bleu dans l'une des salles de l'avant-poste. Il épata tout le monde en faisant apparaître au-dessus de sa tête une image de Pikachu en 3D. Un dénommé Carson avait accouru aux côtés du Général O'Neill.

« Je vous avais dit de ne toucher à rien, vous allez encore essayer de tuer quelqu'un ! »

« Pardon, mon Général, je pensais que c'était une chaise longue. »

Mérédith, crispé par la frustration ambiante, serra les fesses. L'un des drones en forme de tentacule de la salle voisine s'alluma et cassa tous les carreaux du dôme de l'avant-poste.

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait des drones, dans le coin ! »

Deux semaines plus tard, il patienta avec les autres dans la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Il écouta non sans ennui le discours soporifique d'Elisabeth Weir, qui céda rapidement sa place au leader officiel de l'expédition, un certain… Beckett ?

Il vérifia l'attache de son arme à son gilet tactique, lança un regard méprisant au Colonel Marchal Sumner, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le sale type qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait sur le projet « Pokémon », plusieurs années auparavant.

Une fois le vortex activé, il s'y engouffra, essayant de démontrer ainsi son « courage » (de la pure fiction, mais ses talents d'acteur n'étaient pas à sous-estimer).

Il enjamba l'un des blanc-becs qui s'était étalé de tout son long en passant la porte des étoiles avant de remarquer que c'était le scientifique en chef de l'expédition. L'autre lui balança un truc à propos d'un détecteur biomachintruc qu'il ne comprit pas. Le major Mérédith McKay dévisagea le Docteur John Sheppard.

Ca promettait…

SGA SGA SGA SGA

Ca vous plait ?


	3. Where Atlantis quivers

**Diclaimer : **Rien n'a changé.

**AN : **Merci pour les reviews !

Chapitre 3 : Where Atlantis quivers.

La toute nouvelle équipe d'exploration débarqua donc sur Atlantis, scanner optique sous un bras, ours en peluche sous l'autre… car chacun avait pu apporter un objet personnel sur la base (nous y reviendrons plus tard). La galaxie de Pégase était vaste et encore inconnue aux terriens. Atlantis était une ancienne base des Anciens, pleine de gadgets inutiles et compliqués qui feraient sans doute pas mal de morts ou de fous rire plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'ordre fut donné de ne toucher à rien. C'est pour cela que Sheppard enleva les draps blancs qui prenaient la poussière depuis dix mille ans au-dessus du DHD.

« Ca doit être le poste de contrôle » lança-t-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

A ce moment précis, Mérédith Rodney McKay arriva en courrant, gravit les escaliers, pris trois minutes pour récupérer son souffle et demanda :

« Je m'y connais pas, bien sûr, mais c'est normal que la cité tremblote comme ça ? »

« Tremblote ? »

« Ben… oui… En plus, on est sous l'eau ! »

« Sans blague ? »

« Si si, je vous jure. »

« Et vous avez ressenti cela par… un tremblotement ? » demanda John un regard sceptique sur la figure.

« Non, crétin, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre ! » fit Mérédith en pointant la vitre la plus proche.

« Ah… »

Tout à coup, les vitres de la salle de contrôle se mirent elles-aussi à « trembloter ». A vrai dire, elles étaient même au bord de l'explosion. Le dénommé Carson Beckett qui avait fait un discours quelques minutes plutôt approcha, l'air inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Comme Rodney se posait la même question et qu'il était doté d'un gêne plus fort que la moyenne, la cité le détecta. Une réponse s'afficha sur l'écran le plus proche, en rouge sang avec les traces de dégoulinade :

"VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR.

Moi à mon Bisounours, je lui fais des bisous, des gentils des tout doux, des géants, des tout fous fous fous fous fous… Erreur système. Windows a subi des dommages irréparables."

« Sympa, le comité d'accueil. »

« Dommage, la nana dans la salle de l'hologramme était bien foutue pourtant. » lança Carson, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait pensé à haute voix. Il rougit méchamment et se racla la gorge.

« Bon, vous là, le Chef de l'équipe scientifique. Trouvez une solution pour nous sauver ! »

« Génial, comme ça si on décède violemment, ça sera ma faute ! »

« Faites quelque chose ! »

« Faites quelque chose ! » répéta-t-il en prenant une voix mièvre et en agitant les mains. « Bon… hum… Commencez par faire revenir vos équipes de fouineurs, vous là, le militaire. » marmonna-t-il à l'attention du Colonel Sumner qui était resté légèrement à l'écart. « Et. Hum… Vous, vous feriez mieux de nous trouver un site Alpha vite fait. Je vais composer l'adresse d'une planète proche. »

Rodney pâlit.

« Pardon ? Vous voulez vraiment que j'aille sur une planète étrangère seul avec mon arme et que je revienne vous dire si vous pouvez m'y rejoindre ? Et si je reviens pas, ce sera bien fait pour ma gueule ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas forcé d'y aller seul, prenez une équipe avec vous. » ricana Carson. « Et puis si vous revenez pas, on saura que cette planète n'est pas viable. »

« Hein ?! » cria McKay, indigné.

« On va envoyer un MALP avant, non ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant le MALP flotter dans l'espace aux côtés de l'un de ses collègues soldat – car le MALP n'avait plus de batterie, on avait été obligé de le pousser à travers la porte, c'est balaud – Rodney fut bien content de ne pas s'être proposé pour passer le premier. Il crut bon d'ajouter :

« D'après les données du MALP, cette planète n'est pas viable. »

« Quelle planète ? Tout ce qu'on voit, c'est l'espace. » le contredit l'un des gars de son équipe.

« Bon, ça va bien oui, c'est moi qui commande, alors taisez-vous. Allez demander à Sheppard de composer une autre adresse. »

A ce moment, John arriva en cavalant en bas de l'escalier et se campa devant Rodney avec un sourire de gamin sur le visage.

« C'est dans l'espace ! »

« Merci, j'avais cru remarquer. Vous noterez qu'on vient d'essuyer la première perte humaine de cette expédition. »

John qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté la dernière remarque, tellement impatient qu'il sautillait sur place, répondit :

« Bravo, je suis content pour vous. Mais réfléchissez une minute : si c'est dans l'espace, et que la base de données des Anciens dit qu'ils pratiquaient le commerce avec le peuple de ce secteur, ça veut dire qu'ils avaient un vaisseau spécial ! »

« On dit spatial. »

« Spatial, spécial, la même chose. Et comme vous avez le gêne, et que vous êtes pilote, vous pourrez aller sur cette planète quand même ! »

« Je crois qu'on va attendre d'être sûrs de SURVIVRE pour ça. Composez une autre adresse, si jamais on rencontre une jolie extraterrestre qui parle justement notre langue, qui se fait attaquer par des méchantes bestioles qui vous sucent le sang et qu'on doit rapatrier tout son peuple ici, on sera bien content de pas devoir faire le trajet quinze fois. »

« Dites-donc, vous avez l'imagination fertile, vous. »

« Je sais, j'aurais dû écrire une série qui aurait été annulée après cinq saisons. J'aurais appelé ça "Fargate Atlantis", ou..." Farscape " peut-être.»

« Ca existe déjà. »

« Ah »

« D'ailleurs j'ai croisé le type qui jouait dedans, au SGC tout à l'heure. Il s'est reconverti dans l'armée… »

SGASGASGASGA

Préambule à la rencontre de Teyla. Carson va bientôt suivre, mais je manquais franchement d'inspiration, hier soir ,

Chapitre à venir : sur Teyla, Carson, Ronon, le bouclier personnel des Anciens, quelques remakes d'épisodes … et les objets personnels des membres de l'expé p


	4. Carson was a leader

**Diclaimer :** Si t'es une petite patate comme moi, ces paroles écoute-les bien si tu veux pas finir dans un gratin ! Lalalalalalalaa soupir attendez, c'est que le début de la soirée.

**AN :** D'avance désolée pour ceux qui parlent allemand : « Ich ben désolée ». J'ai une super finte du tonnerre de Dieu mais j'ai pas réussi à la caser dans ce chapitre, alors ce sera pour le prochain, vous allez rire… y'a intérêt ! Merci pour les reviews et puis vous gênez pas hein, ma tête passe déjà plus les portes alors une review de plus ou de plus, ça fait jamais de mal ! Bonne lecture et pardon pour les notes de bas de page :)

Chapitre 4 : What if Beckett was a leader :

Carson Beckett n'était pas un imbécile. A quatre ans, il arrivait à agencer parfaitement une conversation entre ses playmobiles, à sept ans, ses poupées Barbie s'opéraient les unes les autres tout en dialoguant au sujet du dernier Traité international et à 15 ans, sa figurine Dark Vador savait dire « Je suis ton père, Luke » en quatre langues (« I am you father Luke », « Ik ben je vader Luc », « Ich Been iour Papounet, Loukas. »)(1).

Et si, après avoir obtenu son diplôme d'enseignement secondaire, le jeune Carson rêvait de faire médecine, ses parents l'avaient poussé à s'engager dans des études de politique. Triste, triste avenir pour Beckett, qui dut dès lors participer à de nombreuses réunions officielles à mourir d'ennui durant lesquelles ils se cachait au dernier rang pour pouvoir jouer avec ses GI Joes et autres dinosaures en plastique (par jouer s'entend « GI Joe disséqua allègrement les pauvres dinosaures de quatre tonnes », tout ça à l'échelle (Un GI Joe de 15 mètres, c'était pas courant au Crétacé)).

Un jour qu'il devait s'arranger pour faire « diplomatiquement » passer la pilule d'un traité indigeste sur l'embargo du pétrole au Pakistan au Sénateur d'un pays qui n'en avait absolument pas besoin (il était brésilien, c'est pour dire) (2), Carson fit la connaissance d'un certain Jack O'Neill. Ils s'étaient accidentellement percutés, Jack renversant sans le faire exprès absolument tout le contenu de son thermos à café sur les chaussures et la chemise et le pantalon de Carson, cinq minutes avant le début du débat.

Jack avait proposé de payer le teinturier, Beckett avait accepté, se rendant à la conférence couvert de café. Ca avait fait un scandale, le brésilien croyant que Carson voulait se moquer de lui. Enfin bref, un vrai fiasco. Suite à quoi Jack avait pris contact avec Carson pour lui payer le lavage à sec, ils étaient allés dans un bar, avaient picolé et Jack avait tout balancé à propos de la mission classée Secret-Défense « Atlantis ». Suite à quoi, le lendemain avec une gueule de bois à n'en plus finir, il avait été obligé d'inviter Carson dans le programme. Il avait déclaré : « De toute façon, un négociateur, ça pourra pas faire de mal. »

SGASGASGASGA

La cité était tout bonnement en train de sombrer. Le bouclier cédait de part et d'autre, noyant des ailes secondaires de l'immense ville pour épargner le secteur principal où toutes les équipes d'exploration s'étaient entassées.

Alors que le major McKay était parti avec une expédition à la recherche d'un site Alpha, le Docteur Sheppard et Carson Beckett cogitaient dur pour essayer de sauver le radeau… navire.

Alors que John, en proie au désespoir, soupira mollement et s'accouda au DHD, tout se mis à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Carson.

« Oops. » lâcha Sheppard.

Puis de plus bas dans la salle de contrôle, quelqu'un hurla :

« Regarde, nous remontons vers la surface ! »

« Hourra, hourra ! »

Mode rapide : la cité sort de l'eau, plouf, vaguelettes vaguelettes, tout le monde est content, on regarde par la fenêtre, waw c'est beau.

« Bravo, Docteur ! » hurla Carson, tout excité et soulagé d'avoir survécu à la noyade. « Vous avez sauvé la cité ! »

« Heu…, oui bien sûr, je n'ai fait que mon devoir civique. En fait, j'ai compris rapidement que c'était d'une facilité enfantine déconcertante. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Jmesuiacoudé… » marmonna Sheppard.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais que je me suis… »

A cet instant « précis », la porte s'activa, et Pete crut bon de lancer :

« Activation non programmée de la porte ! Je reçois le code du major McKay ! »

Et comme si on avait d'abord hésité à laisser le type coincé de l'autre côté, Carson dit : « Désactivez le bouclier !»

Rodney passa le premier la porte, rapidement suivi de plein de gens habillés dans des peaux de chamois mais quand même équipés de semelles antidérapantes.

Carson dévala l'escalier et se précipita sur lui.

« Major, qui sont tout ces gens ? »

« Ons'estfaitattaquer, alorsj'aiditbentiensvenezchezmoionvafairelafête (4) ! » hurla le Major sans reprendre son souffle.

« Ben tiens, vous vous croyez chez Tata Huguette ? De toute façon, vous arrivez après la guerre, on a réussi à faire remonter la cité à la surface. Vous avez intérêt de voir que ces gens prennent une douche, ça empeste. »

« C'estmoipardonj'airelâchémessphincterstoutàl'heure (5). Ah oui mais faut que je vous dise, on a réveillé des saletés de bestioles, là, Tabernacle, sté pas bin joli à voir mes ailleux (3). »

* * *

1/ Désolé pour ce pseudo Allemand-Croate-Anglais

1 bis/ Certains me diront : « Mais ça fait que 3 langues, ça ! » Hé oui, bien vu les math spé, le Français est AUSSI une langue :p

2/ Vous avez bien tout compris ?

Note à moi même, arrêter de faire des notes de bas de page, c'est indigeste, le seul avantage c'est que ça évite de polluer la fanfic mais c'est chiant pour les lecteurs.

3/ Il est canadien ou il l'est pas ? Hein ? Bon.

4/ « On s'est fait attaquer, alors j'ai dit « Ben tiens, venez chez moi, on va faire la fête ! »

5/ « C'est moi, pardon, j'ai relâché mes sphincters tout à l'heure. » (et oui je sais, c'est ignoble)

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode.


	5. Teyla was just there

**Disclaimer : **Pardon pour la journée de retard. Je fais de mon mieux. Merci pour les reviews  Je m'attaque aux petits poneys pour les prochains chapitres, désolé aux fans.

Si vous avez été traumatisé par des émissions de télé dans votre enfance, appelez le 3615 Maman j'ai peur. Pour ET, tapez 1, pour les Greemlins, tapez 2, et pour les Thunderbirds, tapez 3.

**AN :** En aucun cas je ne suis pour un ship Sheyla, mais faut bien faire plaisir aux fanes hein :p héhé

Chapitre 5 : What if Teyla was there.

A ce moment, Carson posa les yeux sur la magnifique créature qui attendait, le regard vide, à côté de McKay.

Perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur elle, il ne sortit de sa contemplation que lorsque McKay le secoua comme un prunier.

« Hého, vous êtes avec nous, là ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui, lâchez-moi, voyons ! Vous ne nous présentez pas ? »

« Ahum. Carson Beckett, voici Teyla Emmagan, Teyla, Carson. Teyla est la leader de ce peuple, on les appelle les Athosiens. »

« Lovely ! » lança Beckett, un sourire béat sur la figure. « McKay, vous vous chargerez d'installer au mieux toutes ses personnes en veillant à ce qu'elles bénéficient de tout le confort… surtout Teyla » ajouta-t-il quand lui et McKay se furent éloignés.

« Quel âge a-t-elle m'avez-vous dit ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit. » lança froidement Mérédith, que le côté mielleux de Carson agaçait au plus au point.

« Très bien, c'est très bien. Vous croyez que je pourrais l'inviter à dîner ce soir ? »

« Dîner de la nourriture de l'armée sous cellophane ? Après que ces sales bestioles aient détruit leurs supers récoltes de fruits et légumes ? Oui, bien sûr… »

« Lovely ! » répéta Beckett, avec un accent écossais à faire frémir le Loch Ness.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois vous voir, vous et le Docteur Sheppard, dans votre bureau. »

« Ah bon ? »

(…)

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de Carson surplombant la salle de contrôle :

Sheppard faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère franchement électrique. Il était encore tout excité à l'idée qu'on puisse voler dans l'espace à travers une porte des étoiles. Ses plus grands espoirs, basés uniquement sur des fictions du genre « Les zinzins de l'espace » ou « Barbie et la fusée rose », le faisaient déjà s'imaginer tirant à tout va contre des Poneys bleus et jaunes à la crinière dorée qui voyagent sur des arcs-en-ciel et qui.. hum. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu un jour imaginer.

Carson rêvassait en regardant en cachette Teyla se baisser pour ramasser une caisse de matériel, cinq mètres plus bas.

McKay, lui, avait à cœur d'informer les deux zigotos du danger que l'expédition courrait.

« Bon, écoutez-moi ! » finit-il par s'énerver. « On a, sans le faire exprès, réveillé des bestioles nommées Wraith ! »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Sheppard.

« On est arrivé chez Teyla… »

( soupir contemplatif de Carson et regard rageur de McKay )

« … et là, trois vaisseaux spatiaux on passé la porte des étoiles. »

( soupir rêveur de Sheppard et regard rageur de McKay)

« On les appelle des darts. Avec une espèce d'aspirateur géant, ils ont kidnappé plusieurs athosiens et des membres de mon équipe. Alors on les a cherché, on les a trouvé en recomposant l'adresse, blablabla…, puis là, une fois dans leur vaisseau spatial géant, cet idiot de Lieutenant Ford a appuyé sans faire exprès sur le gros bouton rouge marqué « Ne surtout pas appuyer ou vous réveillerez les Wraiths et déclencherez la fin de l'humanité. » alors du coup on s'est retrouvé dans une sacré merde, vous imaginez. On a sauvé tout le monde, on a fait péter le vaisseau au C4 et on est partis le plus vite possible. Puis là, on est revenus. »

« Ces Wraiths peuvent pas être si terribles, quand même ! » lança Sheppard qui essaya de tourner la situation désastreuse à la désinvolture.

« Ils ont sucé la moelle de Stackhouse, je peux vous dire que c'était pas beau à voir. Il ressemblait à une marionnette toute desséchée. Au début, on rigolait, Marckham a même essayé de lui faire danser des claquettes, mais quand sa tête s'est détachée du reste de son corps, on a compris qu'il était mort. »

« En gros, on a déclenché un guerre galactique où les méchants sont quasi-sûrs de gagner. » résuma Sheppard.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa dans la pièce, subitement.

Carson essaya une vanne, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Et, en parlant de ça, vous savez combien il faut de Sheppard pour changer une ampoule ? »

« … » (silence rageur et/ou contemplatif du plafond)

« Deux ! »

Carson éclata de rire.

…

Avec un regard plein d'incompréhension, McKay se tourna vers lui.

« C'est quoi, la blague ? »

John enchaîna :

« On est censé rire, peut-être ? »

« Oh ! Pardon, j'avais oublié la fin : il en faut deux, donc. Un qui tient l'ampoule et l'autre qui fait tourner la cité d'Atlantis. Ahahahah ! »

…silence consterné…

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot, moi ! » lança Sheppard avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

McKay resta un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'ébroua.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? »

Puis il sembla se rendre compte subitement qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose et sortit rapidement du bureau.

Carson resta seul dans son bureau, se demandant pourquoi, chaque fois qu'il racontait une blague, un espace se créait autour de lui.

SGASGASGASGA

En sortant du bureau de Carson, Sheppard croisa le regard de Teyla Emmagan. Pour elle, le temps sembla s'étirer infiniment. Elle le vit passer et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Des pensées telles que « Beau petit cul » et « Il est bien gaulé » passèrent dans son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Sheppard, lui, avança plus vite sous le poids de son regard, se demandant s'il avait quelque chose dans les cheveux ou si sa braguette était ouverte pour qu'on le dévisage ainsi.

Carson, du haut de son bureau, ne manqua pas de remarquer que le scientifique avait tapé dans l'œil – nous dirons même qu'il lui avait littéralement mis un coup de boule dans la figure – de l'athosienne.

Une guerre intergalactique venait d'être lancée… ainsi qu'une autre, beaucoup moins importante à l'échelle de l'humanité, mais dont l'issue risquait d'être fatal à 0,5 pour cent de la population nouvellement installée d'Atlantis.

SGASGASGASGA

Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre une journée, y'avait Ewan McGregor à la télé, même si je l'ai en DVD je pouvais pas rater ça :p


	6. Teyla was natural

**Disclaimer :** le jour où j'aurais des parts dans le marché des séries télé filmées à Vancouvert, je vous le ferai savoir… Puis je ferai annuler Smallville par la même occasion.

**AN :** Très bon choix, ET est très moche. Mais les yeux des Thunderbirds font quand même froid dans le dos (brrrr). Sinon les aventures de Tic&Tac ça fait aussi bien flipper ! (Et je vous parle même pas de Flipper le dauphin).

Chapitre 6 : What if Teyla was "natural" :

Teyla n'était pas une idiote siliconée. Premièrement, parce que se faire poser des implants mammaires sur une planète où la principale occupation était d'aller à la chasse avec des arcs et des fléflèches serait carrément anachronique. Deuxièmement parce que Teyla avait une poitrine naturellement bien fournie.

Teyla n'était par conséquent pas une idiote… siliconée.

Très jeune, la fille du leader du peuple athosien avait montré des capacités exceptionnelles au jeu d'osselets. A quatre ans, sa poupée – un sac de betteraves bourré de laine avec une tête de rat pour faciès – marchandait déjà avec les mulots de la tente qui abritait toute la nourriture de la saison.

Vers dix ans, elle avait essayé de marchander avec un voyageur un épi de maïs contre son fusil laser à viseur tactique intégré… sans résultat. Frustrée, elle tabassa le pauvre bougre à coup de mawashi geri (1).

A quinze ans, elle était l'équivalent d'un _Steven_ Seagall féminin en légèrement (seulement légèrement) moins baraquée et avec une voix quand même un peu plus aiguë.

A vingt ans, suite à la mort de son père, elle fut toute désignée pour prendre la tête du peuple d'Athos.

Et quelques années plus tard, elle rencontra un… canardien ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? nommé Mérédith Rodney McKay qui arriva sur sa planète.

Elle voulut lui offrir un panier de fruits, mais alors qu'elle le lui tendait, il donna un coup de pied dedans, devint tout rouge et se mit à hurler qu'elle voulait le tuer et que Teyla représentait une menace pour sa sécurité personnelle. Le mot « citron » fut cité à plusieurs reprises. Allez comprendre. Ensuite s'ensuivirent les évènements dors et déjà précités.

Résumé :

Des bestioles très moches arrivent : « mouaaaah je vais vous manger, bandes d'humains ! », PAN PAN PAN (le lapin de Bambi) ! Freeessttttttdkghsghshl (2) « Mon Dieu, regardez la gueule que fait Stackhouse ! » « Si on lui faisait faire des claquettes ? »

« Sa tête pendouille bizarrement quand même ! Puis il a la peau toute sèche, faudrait penser à lui faire un baume hydratant à l'huile de jojoba et de pépins de raisins. Je vois ça avec une touche de mangue… pour l'odeur. Puis une petite épilation au niveau du torse, ça lui ferait pas de mal. Je me charge tout de suite de la manucure. »

…

« Quel moche vaisseau, on est obligé d'entrer ? » « Oui, Ford, faites pas chier votre monde et posez les explosifs. Nooon n'appuyez pas sur ce bouton où il est marqué qu'on va mourir ! »

« Oops… trop tard ! »

« Mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaa, j'ai bien dormi moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

BOUM ! Boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna double boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my r... (3)

Ahum, on disait donc le vaisseau Wraith explose, tout le monde court à travers la porte, y compris les gens en peau de chamois et Carson balance une blague de merde pendant que Teyla mate les fesses de John.

Fin du résumé.

Sheppard se rendit illico à l'infirmerie – non sans avoir vérifié l'état de son physique capillaire – pour se faire inoculer le gène des Anciens. Il voulait tester un truc bizarroïde qu'il avait trouvé dans un labo des Anciens. Ca ressemblait à un scarabée vert de la taille du poing.

McKay, qui était présent dans la pièce et n'avait rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire pour l'instant, regarda l'objet d'un œil suspect.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'est ce machin ? »

« Non, tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que ça se place comme ça. »

Il le déposa au milieu de son front.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Non je demande ça parce que vous avez l'air un peu con quand même… »

Sheppard réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Ah mais oui, vous avez raison. Je me rappelle avoir lu que ça se posait sur le torse ! »

Il leva le bras pour détacher l'appareil qui s'était mis à briller d'une lueur verte. Mais sa main ne rencontra que le bouclier.

« Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre… »

McKay essaya à son tour.

« Mince… »

Puis sans prévenir il essaya de frapper Sheppard au visage. McKay devint subitement tout rouge et se recroquevilla sur le sol, des larmes au coin des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sheppard, encore sous le choc de l'attaque surprise.

« C'est qu'ça fait un mal de chien, tonnerre de méduse. Vous êtes bin dans la s'moule camarade. Tabernacle, j'crois bin que j'ma su cassé un ongle et le cartilach ! (4) »

A cet instant, quelqu'un entra en courant dans l'infirmerie, portant justement un grand plateau sur lequel étaient posées des tasses remplies de café brûlant. N'ayant pas remarqué le Major McKay, toujours affalé, larmoyant, sur le sol, la personne trébucha contre celui-ci et renversa tout le contenu du plateau sur Sheppard.

John réalisa alors que les liquides ne traversaient pas le bouclier. Il n'allait pas pouvoir boire ! Ni aller aux toilettes !?

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Puisque ça fait plaisir à Clio :p Mawashi geri : technique d'arts martiaux japonais consistant en un coup de pied rotatif dans la tronche du pauvre type qui n'a pas voulu échanger son super fusil contre une saleté d'épi de maïs cancérigène.

(2) Bruits faits par les rayons téléporteurs des darts… (mais si, ça fait ce bruit-la ! Ne me contredisez pas ou pas de chapitre suivant XD )

(3) Sisi, rappelez-vous, le type au chapeau de cow-boy qui chante avec une drôle de voix et la femme qui ressemble à un Predator avec ses cheveux ! Si vous me croyez pas, tapez « Vengaboys boom boom boom » sur Youtube point com.

(4) Wouarg ça vire doucement au chti sur la fin… Mais toujours avec un accent cana(r)dien.

* * *

Mais quel suspens, c'est incroyable ! Et vous savez, au plus on est stressé, au plus on a envie de faire pipi !


	7. Where everything is so so green

**AN :** Mille excuses de vous avoir fait patienter. Mais pour votre plaisir, ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne :p et le suivant aussi le sera sans doute.

**Enjoyyyyy**

Chapitre 7 : Where everything is so so green.

« Mais si je peux pas boire, je peux pas manger… ça veut dire que je peux pas non plus me moucher le nez, vider mes poches, refaire mes cheveux, me gratter ou aller aux toilettes ! C'est une catastrophe ! » hurla Sheppard, chez qui la panique venait de monter d'un coup.

« Calmez-vous, Capitaine invincible. » eut la mauvaise idée de dire Pete, qui était arrivé là on sait pas trop comment. Il avait prétendu s'être pris une porte sur le doigt, mais vu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, le médecin était septique. « On va bien trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là ! »

« C'est vous, le type qui se contente d'appuyer sur le bouton et de dire « activation non programmée de la porte » qui dit ça ? J'ai pleinement confiance ! Et puis comme ci y'avait des activations _programmées_ ?! Vous avez déjà vu un épisode où tout allait à merveille vous ? »

« C'est bon, c'est que la première saison, vous énervez pas. Et puis c'est très dur de dire tout ces mots dans l'ordre et très vite sans se tromper ! » lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir le doigt entre les fesses de l'infirmerie.

McKay soupira lourdement.

« La bleussaille… Bon, on en était où, déjà ?»

« Je vais mourir de désordre capillaire d'ici trois heures ?? »

« Vous pouvez tenir deux jours au moins sans vous coiffer. Mais vous vous coiffez vraiment ? Non, parce que vos cheveux, on se demande ce qu'il faut faire une fois que vous vous levez le matin, c'est prêt non ? Non ? Non. Bon…»

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'infirmerie pendant laquelle chacun se mit à réfléchir intensément. Les cheveux de McKay s'étaient même dressés sur sa tête, c'est pour dire.

« Eurêka ! » cria soudain John.

« Quoi ? La série ? »

« Non, idiot. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. »

« Qui est ? »

« Lire le mode d'emploi ! »

« … … C'est pas ce que vous auriez dû faire dès le début ? »

« … »

« Bon, allons-y, alors. »

...

Deux minutes plus tard, Sheppard et McKay arrivaient en courrant devant le laboratoire dit « de Sheppard »… Enfin, celui où il avait trouvé ce gadget, du moins.

Le lieutenant Ford se tenait devant l'entrée, son arme au poing.

« Pardon, Ford, on voudrait passer… vous êtes dans le passage, là. » dit John.

« Je suis désolé, Docteur, mais Elisabeth Weir m'a interdit de vous laisser passer. »

« Qui ? »

« Weir… Vous savez, la godiche qui a fait un discours avant Carson, avant d'arriver sur Atlantis, l'autre fois. »

« Ah ! Cette Weir ! »

« Ben oui, vous en connaissez d'autres ? »

« … »

« Mouaaaais. Bon, et de quel droit elle vous fait bloquer cette porte ? Elle a aucune autorité ici, celle-là. »

« Elle est représentante du gouvernement terrien sur Atlantis. »

« Mais on s'en cale, laissez-moi passer ! »

« C'est un ordre ! » appuya McKay, qui se tenait derrière John au cas où Ford pointerait son arme. Ce qu'il fit.

Excédé, John flanqua un coup de boule magistral dans le visage de Ford. Celui-ci s'écroula, le nez pissant le sang, à moitié assommé. Sheppard ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa force et n'avait absolument rien sentit grâce au bouclier.

... plus tard, dans le labo.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il dit, ce mode d'emploi ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est écrit en japonais, comme d'ab' ! »

« Poussez-vous ! » lança Sheppard en dégageant McKay de devant l'écran. « C'est moi le scientifique, ou bien ? »

« … Sérieusement, j'ai des doutes. »

« Vous pouvez parler, je suis sûr que je manie mieux que vous une arme à feu. Y'a dû avoir échange à la naissance, on nous a mis dans le mauvais environnement. J'aurais pu être militaire, et vous scientifique. »

Ils se regardèrent… et éclatèrent de rire.

« Ahahah, vous êtes hilarant, Sheppard ! »

« Nan mais vous m'imaginez, moi en militaire ? Ahahah ! Et vous en scientifique ! Ahaha, je suis trop marrant ! »

...

… quinze minutes plus tard…

...

« Ahaha.. ahah… Bon. »

« C'est pas du japonais. »

« C'est du latin ? »

« Non, on dirait du morse. »

« ? »

« M'enfin, vous voyez bien que c'est la langue des Anciens, non ? Du japonais, je vous en foutrai moi. Sumimasen, et puis quoi encore. »

« Bon, bon, j'en sais rien moi, je suis pas linguiste. C'est vous l'expert en langues ! »

« Ben… non. »

« Sans blague. Me prenez pas pour un idiot. »

« C'est un peu le cas, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. Expliquez-vous, quoi ! »

« Vous avez sincèrement pas remarqué la façon dont Teyla vous reluquais ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je rêve. Enfin bref, revenons à nos gnous, là. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, le texte en Ancien Talking ? »

« Ca dit : relaxez-vous. »

« … »

« … »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Ben, oui. »

« Le texte fait quatorze lignes et ça dit seulement « relaxez-vous » ? »

« Vous l'avez dit vous même, ça ressemble très fort à du japonais, j'y peux rien moi. »

« Bon… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous relaxer ? »

« C'est pas si simple que ça, McKay ! En plus… vous me stressez, à me fixer du regard, comme ça. »

« Ah… »

« … Mais arrêtez, je vous dis ! »

« Je pense à un truc : … »

« Tiens, c'est nouveau ça » l'interrompit Sheppard.

« Vous voulez de l'aide ou pas ? »

« Oui »

« Bon, fermez-la et suivez moi, dans ce cas. »

...

Quelques couloirs plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée. McKay frappa sur la paroie au rythme de « No woman no cry » et attendit un instant. Puis la paroi devant lui s'ouvrit.

« McKay ? Entrez, vite. »

Mérédith et Sheppard furent tirés par le col dans la pièce et la porte se referma à toute vitesse derrière eux. John fut surpris de se retrouver tout à coup à l'intérieur d'une serre tropicale.

« Major Lorne ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda le scientifique en pointant les tas de pots de fleurs d'où pendaient des espèces de… fougères… aromatiques.

« C'est ma réserve personnelle. Comme on est ici pour un bout de temps, j'ai fait des provisions. »

« Mais réserve de quoi ? »

« De beuh… »

« Quoi ? »

« Du canabis, quoi. Mais le dites pas à tout le monde, je pourrais pas fournir toute la cité. »

McKay acquiesça. Il était parfaitement au courant des activités de Lorne… qu'il considérait depuis peu comme un très grand ami.

« Le Docteur Sheppard a besoin de… se _relaxer_. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui.»

...

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient défoncés tous les trois sur le balcon attenant à la « chambre » de Lorne.

...

Tout à coup, la lueur verte sur le front de Sheppard s'éteignit et le bouclier inactif tomba dans le verre de McKay.

« Heeeeey, man ! »

...

Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'était pas fini… Oh que non !

* * *

J'ai trop d'idées, je dois étaler sur au moins deux chapitres :p Et désolée pour l'attente, ça m'a empêché de dormir de trouver la manière de présenter ça. C'est de l'art :o héhé.


	8. Where the Ghost is a pervert

**AN :** Les idées sortent tout droit du néant entre mes deux oreilles. J'ai un extracteur de potentiel de point zéro dans la boîte crânienne au lieu d'un cerveau.

Chapitre 8 : Where the Ghost is a pervert :

Tout était calme, sur Atlantis. Il était minuit passé, heure du méridien de Greenwich - autant dire que ça avait été un vrai bordel pour synchroniser les montres des quelques deux cent cinquante personnes issues des quatre coins du monde envoyées sur la cité.

Les couloirs déserts étaient silencieux.

Bam !

… étaient silencieux !

« Jinto, ça va ? »

« C'est rien, je me suis pris une caisse de matériel sur la tête, mais je suis toujours vivant ! »

« OK. Retourne te cacher ! C'était trop facile ! »

« D'accord. »

Le copain de Jinto – dont tout le monde ignorait le nom – se précipita contre le mur…

Bam ! Fait n° 5421 : les enfants ne sont pas équipés de chats… les freins ne sont pas équipés de chats… Mince.(1)

… et se mit à compter tout haut jusqu'à cent.

Jinto se précipita vers une porte quelques mètres plus loin, qui se referma sur lui.

Bam !

…

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le QG d'Atlantis.

Elisabeth Weir s'approcha de Carson, qui lui-même se tenait près de Ford qui était près de Pete, lui-même installé au DHD.

« Carson, je peux vous parler une minute ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez un autographe, c'est ça ? Tenez ! » dit-il en sortant une photo de lui à moitié nu qui parapha – un gros gribouillis niveau école maternelle – et lui tendit.

Elisabeth regarda la photo, subjuguée.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! Mais non, je ne veux pas d'autographe, enfin, vous n'êtes même pas célèbre. »

« Non, mais j'ai une belle gueule et un sourire à faire fondre les neiges éternelles. »

« ?? »

« Concentrez-vous, voyons ! Je sais que je vous fait de l'effet mais… »

« C'est fini, oui ? Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'une idiote athosienne a raconté à Teyla qu'elle a vu un… »

« Teyla ? » le coupa-t-elle avec empressement. « Oui, je m'en occupe ! »

Il poussa Weir hors de son passage et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la jeune femme qui attendait un peu plus loin, accompagnée d'une autre athosienne à l'air légèrement perturbé.

« Oui ? » demanda Carson, dévorant Teyla des yeux. « Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Pas forcément, mais puisque vous êtes là… Cette jeune fille a vu un fantôme dans les couloirs de la cité, tôt ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? Lovely. » lança Carson, toujours mesmerisé par Teyla.

« Lovely ? Je ne comprend pas… »

« Belle et bête… Parfaite… » soupira Beckett, incapable de s'en remettre.

« Un fantôme, vous dites ? » s'incrusta Weir, histoire d'être payée à faire quelque chose, quand même.

« Oui… » répondit la jeune fille.

« Et par hasard, ne serait-ce pas une masse informe, une sorte de nuage sombre ? »

« Non, non, c'était une forme humaine, une sorte de… drap blanc avec des chaussures artisanales à semelles antidérapantes. »

« Oui, fin c'est ce que je disais quoi. » dit Elisabeth.

… Blam !

Au mot « fantôme », Pete s'était écroulé de sa chaise. Il venait de faire une syncope. Ford à côté était mort de rire.

Le fantôme venait de faire sa première victime !

SGASGASGASGA

John Sheppard se rendait d'un pas énergique vers la salle de contrôle quand il percuta à demi le Major McKay.

La nuit avait été… plutôt _cool_, mais John ne se souvenait de rien après avoir fumé son troisième joint, et tout était confus dans son esprit. Aussi n'y comprit-il rien quand il se réveilla le lendemain, embrumé et à poil dans son lit.

_Comment suis-je arrivé là ?_ et _Merde, je suis à poil et on était que des mecs dans cette pièce, hier soir_ furent ses premières pensées.

Perturbé, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible qu'il le pensait, puisque malgré tout, il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit.

Il appliqua la pensée positive… du moins en apparence.

Aussi lorsqu'il rencontra McKay dans le couloir fut-il un peu gêné. Après quelques raclements de gorges désemparés et perturbés, ils décidèrent virilement de se saluer du menton. Ces formalités passées, ils avancèrent en silence, reprenant leur route vers leurs destinations respectives…

Mais tout d'un coup, la lumière dans le couloir s'éteignit. On n'y voyait plus rien, même pas ses propres mains… baladeuses.

« Hey ! » hurla John, tout à coup.

« Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Pas fait exprès de me mettre des mains !? »

« Oops. J'ai eu peur, je me suis rapproché trop près, ça arrive ! »

« Hé ! Mais vous venez de me toucher les fesses, maitenant ! »

« Ah non ! Moi j'étais en face de vous, pas derrière ! »

« Oui, ben justement, gardez vos mains chez vous, et… devant, vous dites ? »

Pris de panique, John fit volte-face.

A cet instant, un générateur secondaire pris le relais et les lumières du couloir se rallumèrent.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

SGASGASGA

Le cri strident retentit dans toute la cité, mais résonna particulièrement fort dans la salle de contrôle. C'est pourquoi tout le personnel présent estima que la source de ce cri était proche. Et c'est pourquoi personne ne bougea, se fixant tour à tour dans le blanc des yeux, se demandant intérieurement qui serait assez bête pour courir à l'encontre du danger tout proche.

C'est pourquoi Weir se précipita la première.

Carson, pris par son élan, et surtout par le fait que Teyla suivit Weir, arriva sur les lieux dans le trio de tête…

Il trouva Sheppard suspendu à un mètre du sol, perché dans les bras de McKay. Tous deux avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Pris de court, John repoussa Mérédith en clamant haut et fort :

« Mais lâchez moi, voyons, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes terrifié que vous devez me serrer dans vos bras ! »

McKay sembla réaliser la situation et lâcha John d'un coup, l'envoyant s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le sol.

SGASGASGA

« Il était énorme ! Au moins deux mètres ! » détailla McKay. « Il était tout blanc, et nous regardait avec un air méchant, enragé. Ses orbites rouges étaient effrayantes ! »

« Sheppard, vous confirmez ? »

John ne dit rien. Ca faisait vingt minutes qu'il était prostré sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague, une main sur la bouche, le coude appuyé sur la table, complètement avachi.

Il était traumatisé. Par le fantôme ou par un autre aspect des évènements, nul n'aurait su le dire.

A cet instant, Haling arriva en clopinant dans la pièce.

« Jinto a disparu ! »

« On s'en fout, vous voyez pas qu'on a des problèmes plus importants ? » hurla Weir.

« Mais… mais… »

« C'est qu'un gosse, vous en trouverez un autre ! »

« ?? »

« Bon, bon. Vous n'avez qu'à lui dire un truc au micro. Et le micro se trouve dans la salle de contrôle, alors allez-y voir si j'y suis. »

Haling parti, tout le monde regarda Weir avec des yeux ronds, subjugués par son incapacité sociale.

« Quoi ? » lança-t-elle.

…

Crissement insupportable dans le micro, diffusé en live dans toute la cité

« Hum hum, un deux, un deux, le micro marche, là ? Un deux. Comment il s'appelle mon fils, déjà ? Ah oui. Quoi, ça tourne ? Merde. Hummm. Jinto ! Jinto, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Jinto, si tu es perdu, ou blessé, reviens ici que je te botte le c... sale petit e... m... de ... ! Tu bip vas bip t'en prendre bip une bip dans la bip bip du bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! »

A suivre.

* * *

(1) Dettol fait chier, et ça, c'est un fait ! (Pardon à ceux qui n'ont pas vu la pub, c'est tout de suite moins marrant : « Fait n°421 : les chats de sont pas équipés de freins. Dettol. C'est un fait ! » ou un truc comme ça, quoi.)

Aucun bébé foque ou autre enfant n'a été blessé ou maltraité dans les scènes précédentes. Je garantis pas ça dans un proche avenir, en revanche. Le CSA a eu du boulot dans la dernière partie :

Manie, fournisseuse officielle de travail à une équipe de glandeurs qui passent leur temps à regarder la télé pour la censurer.


	9. Where everything is a mess

**AN** : Aucun bébé phoque n'est mort…

Chapitre 9 : Where everything is a mess :

« Bon, quelqu'un a une idée de pourquoi les lumières se sont éteintes ? »

« Quelqu'un a dû toucher aux générateurs à naquada qui font fonctionner les différentes parties de la cité. » déclara John

« Et comment faire pour que les lumières ne s'éteignent plus ? »

« Ne plus toucher aux générateurs à naquada ? »

« Ca je m'en serais douté, bien sûr. » déclara Carslon. « Je parle d'une solution plus… matérielle. »

« Mais le matériel marche très bien, ces générateurs sont parfaits, c'est le personnel qui est incompétent, je le dis depuis le premier jour ! » lança Sheppard, offusqué.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Docteur. Quoi que vos remarques sur le personnel le plus qualifié de la Terre qui a été envoyé ici soient pertinentes, je voulais parler non pas du matériel – générateurs à naquada – mais du problème qu'il va falloir installer un tour de garde pour surveiller ces générateurs. Major ? »

« Hein, quoi ? » cria McKay, réveillé en sursaut par les coups de coude de Sheppard. « Oui, bien sûr, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Hum… Ce que vous venez de dire… à propos du… fait que Kavanaugh est un crétin. »

« Tout à fait. »

« … » Silence pendant lequel McKay parut satisfait de son impro, tandis que le reste des gens présents dans la salle se foutaient à rire – sauf Carson qui virait doucement au violet/cramoisi.

« Je suis très content de voir que la réunion vous concerne pleinement, Major ! » finit-il par marmonner méchamment, fusillant Mérédith du regard. « Kavanaugh est peut-être un crétin doublé d'un égocentrique triplé d'un râleur mais vous… vous ! » susurra-t-il, se penchant en avant, appuyé sur la table. Debout et furieux, il était parfaitement effrayant. A tel point que tous ceux qui étaient assis s'étaient enfoncés dans leur siège, penchés au possible vers l'arrière.

… Bam ! Bam !

A force de se pencher vers l'arrière, le Major Lorne, qui était assis à côté de Sheppard, les yeux injectés de sang, avait basculé vers l'arrière. Et il eut un réflexe stupide mais humain : il s'était agrippé à John, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Furieux, une fois sur pied, celui-ci se vengea en collant une baffe sur le crâne de McKay.

« Hey ! Mais c'est Lorne qui vous a fait tomber ! »

« C'est parce que vous avez rendu ce psychopathe furieux ! » hurla John en pointant du doigt vers Carson… avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci pouvait tout entendre, y compris cette dernière réflexion.

« Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ? » cria Elisabeth pour couper court aux rires moqueurs, aux plaintes et aux râles furieux de Carson. « McKay, postez deux gardes devant chaque générateur. Comme ça si Ford se fait cramer, ça nous fera des vacances. Puis suivez-moi. Vous aussi, Sheppard et Carson. Les autres, retournez bosser ! »

…

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le bureau de Weir – quelque part dans les bas-fonds de la cité :

« J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez comment vous êtes arrivé à vous débarrasser de ce bouclier, Docteur Sheppard. » déclara Elisabeth en fixant de son regard implacable les trois hommes debout devant elle.

« C'est que. Hum. Je me suis détendu et… »

« Détendu ? »

« Oui oui, c'est bien ça. Je me suis détendu et le bouclier s'est désactivé. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous détendre ? »

« J'ai… hum. J'ai fait de la méditation avec Teyla. »

« De la _méditation_ avec _Teyla_ ? J'ai du mal à croire que vous vous soyez contenté du peu. » lança froidement Carson.

Mais Elisabeth coupa court à la provocation.

« Donc, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fumée qui sortait de votre chambre hier soir ? »

« De ma chambre ? » John jeta un regard désemparé vers McKay. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir des événements de la soirée précédente. « Hum. De la fumée, dites-vous ? Ca devait être l'encens que j'avais mis brûler. » déclara-t-il en se tortillant.

« De l'encens… »

« C'est bien ça. »

« Bon… Et ce bouclier, comment il marche, alors ? »

« Ah, en fait j'ai découvert qu'une fois utilisé sur une personne, il ne s'active que lorsque cette personne l'utilise. Comme une empreinte. Regardez. »

Sheppard sortit le bouclier de sa poche et le plaqua sur le torse de McKay. Le bouclier ne s'activa pas et ne tint pas en place.

Mérédith le fusilla du regard, l'air de dire : « Mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi, n'essayez pas de m'entraîner dans votre galère ! En plus, je tiendrais pas deux heures avec ce machin sur moi, j'ai une vessie microscopique. » (oui, un regard ça en dit long).

Puis Sheppard reposa le bouclier sur son propre torse, pour montrer que celui-ci s'activait à son contact. Puis il fit mine de l'enlever.

« Hé merde, c'est pas vrai, ça recommence ! » cria-t-il quand il se trouva incapable de l'atteindre.

« C'est pas vrai, vous avez vraiment été assez bête pour vous faire reprendre au piège ?! » s'indigna Weir.

« Mais quel idiot. » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Carson. « Vous vous blesseriez avec de la pâte à modeler, maladroit comme vous êtes ! »

« C'est vrai, c'est dangereux, un enfant pourrait s'en glisser des boulettes dans le nez et ne plus pouvoir respirer. » déclara McKay, se tortillant au souvenir de cet incident malencontreux qui lui était arrivé au Collège (il n'avait jamais été très précoce avec la plasticine).

Carson le dévisagea d'un air horrifié – il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la pâte à modeler puisse devenir un objet dangereux à ne pas mettre dans les mains d'un enfant de trente-cinq ans.

SGASGASGA

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la cité :

« Bouh ! »

« AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! » cria Ford avant de s'évanouir. Son coéquipier, pris de panique, se mit à courir, abandonnant lâchement son compagnon à terre.

Le fantôme ricana en s'approchant du générateur à naquada. Il lut la pancarte placée juste à côté, sur laquelle étaient inscrites ces paroles très sages : « NE SURTOUT PAS TOUCHER. Vous risqueriez de vous trouver dans l'incapacité d'aller aux toilettes. »

Le spectre s'approcha du générateur et le désactiva.

« Héhéhéhé » s'esclaffa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement.

SGASGASGA

Tous sursautèrent quand la lumière s'éteignit subitement, sans préambule. John eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose le frôlait. Il en était à se demander si ce n'était pas encore McKay lorsqu'il sursauta, faisant un bond sur place. Il tourna sur lui-même avant de se rendre compte que la perturbation venait de son oreille.

« Le fantôme est dans la salle de contrôle ! Au mon Dieu, maman, j'ai peur ! »

SGASGASGA

Que du suspens !

SGASGASGA

Vous aimez ça, hein ?

SGASGASGA

Avouez-le !

SGASGASGA

Comment ça, ça devient lourd ?

SGASGASGA

Bon, d'accord.

SGASGASGA

C'est donc à contre-courant de toutes les personnes qui s'enfuyaient en courrant que John, Beckett, Mérédith et Weir arrivèrent – non sans avoir percuté plusieurs personnes au passage – dans la salle de contrôle.

Le fantôme se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il se tourna lentement vers les nouveaux arrivants et les fixa de son regard maléfique.

« Bouh ! »

Blam ! Weir s'écroula. Elle était beaucoup trop émotive. Le fantôme fit un pas vers eux.

Blam ! Carson avait glissé, dirons-nous.

Et McKay se cachait « courageusement » diront-nous plus tard, derrière Sheppard, protégé par le bouclier des Anciens.

Sheppard avança vers le fantôme avec l'impression qu'à chaque pas, son cœur allait exploser. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable.

Arrivé en face du fantôme, il attendit un instant, guettant une réaction. Comme le fantôme ne bougeait pas, Sheppard tendit la main, attrapa le drap blanc et tira d'un coup sec.

« Jinto ! » (1)

« Docteur Sheppard ! J'étais perdu dans la cité ! »

John réfléchit un instant.

« Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis Iron Man ! C'est toi le petit con qui s'amusait avec les lumières ? »

A ce moment, Haling arriva en courrant, et après avoir serré son fils dans ses bras, il lui colla une gifle magistrale.

« Ouais, prend ça ! » cria McKay, toujours caché derrière Sheppard.

Puis sans faire exprès, deux coups de feu partirent, tuant Haling et Jinto par accident.

« Bon, ben voilà une bonne chose de faite. » déclara Rodney, comme pour ne pas s'excuser.

SGASGASGA – Epilogue

« John, le bouclier ne s'est toujours pas désactivé ! Ca fait des jours que vous n'avez pas pu boire et manger ! » lança Teyla, collée au torse de Sheppard, telle une ventouse marine – elle n'avait rien suivi à l'histoire et ne savait donc pas que le bouclier s'était désactivé entre temps. « Vous êtes super courageux, qu'est-ce que je vous admire ! »

« Ah. Hum, ouais, c'est sûr, c'est très dur ! » dit Sheppard en bombant le torse. Il était flatté de l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune femme, et qu'il avait enfin fini par remarquer.

« Regardez, essayez de me donner un coup de pied dans le genou, pour voir ! »

« D'accord ! » fit Teyla en prenant tout son élan.

Elle courut, sauta à pieds joints et…

« AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe ! » fit une voix en tirant dans les aigus.

« Il avait dit le genou, Teyla. » ricana McKay. « Le genou ça se trouve trente centimètres plus bas. En plus si le bouclier s'était pas désactivé au même moment… Ouch. »

* * *

(1) Waw, on est tous surpris, là…

* * *

… Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que John pourra un jour avoir des enfants XD

Voilà pour le passage du bouclier.

La suite : Coming Soon :p


	10. Intermède musical

Petit intermède musical durant lequel nous allons vous passer une musique d'ascenseur insupportable qui vous rappellera à quel point vous êtes claustrophobe. Elle vous agacera au bout de trois secondes, avec ses quatre notes et son air monotone qui vous donne envie de vous coincer les doigts dans une porte pour penser à autre chose. Cette musique a été composée par Phil Collins au tout début de sa carrière, à l'époque où il faisait la voix stridente de Mickey pour les studios Disney.

A présent, cette musique est sans doute la plus détestée de tous, après certains morceaux de Céline Dion (tous à vrai dire).

Nous allons à présent cesser cet intermède musical afin de ne perdre aucun lecteur dans un accident subit de prise électrique (n'y mettez surtout pas les deux doigts).


	11. Where Teyla wants to save a haircut

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est toutes les parodies de citations et idioties du genre. Je vous autorise à me citer si vous arrivez un jour à caser ce genre de phrase dans une conversation – personnellement, je vous souhaite bon courage, hein.

**AN : **Si vous avez d'autres films préférés, à part Titanic, je peux m'arranger pour faire une autre séance de cinéma. :p

Chapitre 10 : Where Teyla wants to save a haircut :

« Regardez, ils tirent avec leurs fusils blaster dans tous les sens. Y'a pas un seul méchant qui est touché, mais ils s'écroulent quand même ! »

« Je suis certain que c'est pour ça qu'ils ont inventé cette histoire de Force, au départ. »

« Pour justifier un budget effets spéciaux proche du zéro ? »

« Non mais attendez, ce film date d'il y a au moins vingt-cinq ans. »

Sheppard, McKay et Beckett étaient en train de débattre sur le sujet « Star Wars j'adore, même si les premiers films étaient quand même un peu limite » devant les yeux ébahis de Teyla depuis une bonne demi-heure. _« L'Empire contre-attaque_ » était, selon John, un chef-d'œuvre de la science-fiction. Rodney se plaignait du fait que, pour un canadien, les dialogues n'étaient pas très compréhensibles alors que Carson argumentait en prétendant que si McKay se taisait de temps en temps, « on pourrait juger par nous même de la qualité des dialogues ».

« Mais c'est vrai, quoi, ils avaient rien en stock de plus original que « _Luke… Je suis ton père !_ » ? Dark Vador aurait pu dire… je sais pas moi… « _Luke, je suis un hybride entre un radiateur et un robot trieur de déchet_ »».

« Ah ! oui, parce que ça, ça aurait été réaliste… » soupira John en se collant une main devant les yeux.

« Attendez une minute, je suis pas sûre de tout saisir » intervint Teyla. « Ces gens sont en danger, pourquoi n'irions nous pas les secourir ? »

« Teyla, pour la troisième fois : cette histoire n'est pas réelle ! » crisa Carson.

« Oui, mais ils ont des vaisseaux spatiaux, des cités volantes et des créatures vertes et/ou poilues. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils n'existent pas. » insista-t-elle (lourdement).

« Tiens, c'est vrai, heureusement que le film est plus vieux que nous, on pourrait croire que Georges Lucas nous aurait piqué l'idée. » réfléchit Mérédith.

« Par _des créatures poilues_, vous voulez bien sûr sous-entendre que Chewbacca ressemble étrangement au torse de Rodney, c'est bien ça ? Quoi que je lui trouve un air de ressemblance avec le droïd C3PO… Lui aussi, il arrête pas de jacasser. » se moqua John… avant de se prendre une pichenette sur l'oreille. Il faillit lâcher le saladier de pop-corn en voulant se mettre à l'abri.

« Hé, mais faites attention ! » gémit Carson.

« Quand même » continua Teyla « On devrait aider ce pauvre Luke. Rien que pour le sauver de son affreux coiffeur. Mais regardez moi cette coupe de cheveux, c'est un massacre ! »

A cet instant passionnant de la conversation, Elisabeth Weir entra dans la pièce. A vrai dire, ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle espionnait à la porte, mais elle avait fini par trouver le temps long, et n'ayant pas encore aperçu le beau Ewan McGregor à la télé, elle se décida à venir gâcher l'ambiance.

« Bonsoir ! Alors comme ça vous ne m'avez pas invitée ? »

« … » (grand silence durant lequel on put entendre des criquets… ainsi que C3PO qui ne la fermait jamais).

« Ben, non, ça me semblait pourtant évident. » avança John.

« Ca ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit que j'aurais peut-être apprécié de passer la soirée devant un bon film ? »

« Oui, mais l'ennui, c'est que _nous_, on ne _vous_ apprécie pas. » marmonna Rodney.

« Je ne suis donc pas la bienvenue ? »

« Voilà ! Au fond, vous êtes peut-être moins bête que vous en avez l'air ! »

« Et bien, vous savez quoi ? »

« Non ? »

« Rien que pour vous faire chier, je vais rester ! » lança-t-elle en piochant dans le saladier de pop-corn auquel s'agrippait Sheppard. Elle s'affala dans le sofa entre Teyla et Beckett (ce qui fit que Carson la détesta encore plus qu'avant) et se mit à mâchonner bruyamment.

« C'est marrant, y'a aussi un personnage dans le film qui mange la bouche ouverte comme une vache… Il s'appelle Jabba le Hutt. Je vous trouve un air de ressemblance. » mordit-il.

« Bon, McKay, vous avez sérieusement besoin d'une petite leçon de tact. Vous savez ce que c'est, le _tact_ ? » dit John en appuyant bien sur tous les mots.

« Expliquez moi, Monsieur le génie alias Captain invincible. »

« Le tact, c'est ce qu'on dit à une femme pour qu'elle se sente flattée puis qu'elle nous foute la paix quand on regarde la télé. » continua-t-il en jetant un regard noir vers Weir.

« Mais si je lui avais dit qu'on voulait bien qu'elle passe la soirée avec nous, elle aurait pu bien le prendre et s'incruster de toute façon ! » gémit Mérédith.

« Apprenez, très cher, que les femmes collantes et ennuyeuses dans son genre n'aiment pas la science-fiction. »

« Hé meeerde. »

« Bon, et c'est pas le film avec Obi-Wan Machinchouette, là ? » demanda Weir, mine de rien – oui, parce qu'elle s'intéressait à Star Wars dans la mesure où un beau gosse était au casting - autrement dit elle n'avait même pas été foutue de retenir le nom du personnage. Si Brad Pitt ou Jude Law avaient joué le rôle de Yoda et R2-D2, elle aurait regardé n'importe quoi !

« Nan… » râla Carson qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le combat de fous entre Dark Vador et Luke Skywalker. « Là c'est le film où on se tait ! »

« Ah, mais j'aime bien Harrison Ford, aussi. »

« Chouette, ça tombe bien, à la fin il meurt. »

« Non, c'est pas vraiiii ! » hurla Elisabeth, naïve comme toujours.

« Ben si. Regardez ! » dit Sheppard pour enfoncer le clou. Il rembobina la cassette jusqu'à l'endroit où Han Solo se faisait congeler dans de la carbonite.

« Mais il meurt pas, quand même ? Si ? »

« Sisi. D'ailleurs le film est fini ! »

Il enclencha la marche avant jusqu'au générique de fin.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

« Hé ! » cria Teyla, indignée. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? »

« Je vais pas vous gâcher le suspens hein : Luke va chez le coiffeur pendant que quelqu'un d'autre fait péter la seconde Etoile Noire. Et là-dessus, y'a des tas de peluches et de nounours qui se mettent à danser. »

Teyla prit un air hébété et/ou ahuri… c'était assez difficile à déterminer vu son expression habituelle.

« Ah… Si Luke va chez le coiffeur… l'histoire finit bien, alors ! »

* * *

Pfff, houla, alors pardon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Star Wars, personnellement c'est mon gros kiff (même si j'ai massacré le tout, là XD ) Parole de fane, j'aime ces films.

Et vive Wedge Antilles ! (même si personne sait qui s'est ! Moi je l'aime ce perso).

Pardon à Geoges Lucas, Ewan McGregor, Harrison Ford et puis surtout pardon à R2-D2 et Yoda pour l'insulte à propos de Jude Law et Brad Pitt.

Je vous promet, le prochain chapitre sera mieux (fin, j'espère...) Oo


End file.
